Igor's Daughter 3: Blind Cupid's Arrow
by SteffieMusings
Summary: Discontinued. Duckula might have found an answer on becoming famous, but he needs Vivian for the love interest in the movie.


Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic.

Characters belong to Cosgrove Hall  
Story, Vivian and related characters belong to me, Steffie

Igor's Daughter 3: Blind Cupid's Arrow chp 1

Transylvania, home of the Fowl Prince of Darkness: Count Duckula! But, dear boys and ghouls; you don't have to worry, for the prince of the night had other plans in mind!

"Igor! Nanny! Vivian!" Count Duckula shouted on top of his lungs. Seconds later, the wall behind the count crumbled down as his housemaid smashed through, his butler and his butler's daughter behind her.  
"Oh dear, 'ow did that 'appen?" Nanny clucked in confusion as she noticed the wall is no longer in one piece. The mallard shook his head in frustration.  
"Never mind that, Nanny. Look!" Duckula quacked in excitement as he pulled a pamphlet out from his pocket and held it up for his servants to see.

"Blind Cupid's Arrow's auditions are being held in London today! This is it! When they see how talented I really am, they would cast me as the lead! Come, we must go to London right now." Duckula quacked in excitement before he teleported himself to his coffin.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Vivian asked in a bored tone as the mallard was busy with his rhyme.  
"Whenever the young master is lead to believe he might become rich and famous, there is nothing that could stop him. Believe me, I tried." Igor grumbled under his breath.

As soon as they arrived in London, Count Duckula teleported himself to the theatre where the auditions were being held. Nanny, Igor and Vivian sat by the sidelines. Igor and Vivian felt bored.. The queue wasn't as long as he thought they'd be, but he noticed that he was the only one in the queue that didn't have a partner with him. Strange. As he noticed his master's confusion, Igor decided to stroll towards him.

"Is something the matter, M'Lord?" Igor asked, his glee hidden with his dour expression.  
"I don't understand...why is everyone with a partner?" Duckula pondered out loud before he took the pamphlet out of his pocket again and held it up for his butler to see. The elderly vulture searched in his shirt pocket and pulled his spectacles out. He skimmed through the pamphlet until something caught his attention.  
"M'Lord, have you read the fine print?" Igor stated as he pointed at the paragraph of small text right at the bottom of the page.

"Have I read the fine print? Of course I have, Igor.", Duckula scoffed, "What does it say?"  
"It says here that this is actually a competition to see who would be the best leads for the film Blind Cupid's Arrow. One of the conditions would be that you have to have a partner. If you do not have one, you are immediately disqualified."  
"What?! Igor, you have to be my partner!"  
"No, M'Lord."  
"What?! But Igor, I need you. I'll pay you triple your salary!" Duckula stammered. Igor ignored the urge to roll his eyes in front of the young master.

"Why don't you ask Nanny?" Vivian asked as she approached the young mallard and her father.  
"Her? Then I would definitely lose."  
"Vivian, haven't you mentioned to me once before you were interested in acting?" Igor uttered in a sinister tone. Vivian cocked her head in confusion. To her surprise, Igor pushed her closer to Duckula.  
"M'Lord, she'll be perfect as your partner. The two of you have fun while Nanny and I will wait for you back at the castle."  
"Et tu, Mr. Igor." Vivian uttered under her breath.  
"Are you sure Vivian can act?" Duckula huffed under his breath before he gave her a once-over.  
"I am certain, M'Lord. Now, you two go and have fun. Break a leg. Or two." Igor's beak wore a sinister grin. He and Nanny then went back to the castle.

Poor Duckula and Vivian gave each other a dirty look, not at all happy with the arrangement.  
"Great, now I am stuck with you."  
"I am not enjoying this either. I wanted to do some flower arrangements this afternoon."  
"Hang on, why was Igor so eager to get back to the castle?" Duckula pondered out loud. Vivian shrugged her shoulders in response, just as confused.

Meanwhile, Igor sat in the castle's kitchen by his lonesome while Nanny decided to do some spring-cleaning in one of the other rooms. He was deep in thought as he reread the letter that was in his hand. He sighed in frustration as he shoved it back into his pocket. Why now after all this time?

To be continued...


End file.
